Wiggle Bay (album)
"Wiggle Bay" is The Wiggles' 15th album, which was released on the 29th of September, 2002. It features all the songs from Wiggle Bay, plus sound clips from the video as introductions, as well as new narrations from Dorothy. At the end, it has the six songs that appear on Space Dancing. They decided to release the songs on this album, instead of having a separate album with only six songs. Tracklist #Wiggle Bay Intro #Wiggle Bay #Dancing in the Sand Intro #Dancing in the Sand #Swim Like A Fish Intro #Swim Like A Fish #C'est Wags, C'est Bon Intro #C'est Wags, C'est Bon #Dance a Cachucha Intro #Dance a Cachucha #Rolling Down the Sandhills Intro #Rolling Down the Sandhills #Running Up the Sandhills #Let's Make Some Rosy Tea Intro #Let's Make Some Rosy Tea #Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong Intro #Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong #Watching The Waves Intro #Watching The Waves #Let's Have a Barbie on the Beach Intro #Let's Have a Barbie on the Beach #Eagle Rock #Dance Your Gloomies Away! #What's This Button For? #The Zeezap Song #Going Home #Fergus' Jig Release Dates *''Australia'' - September 29, 2002 *''America'' - May 6, 2003 Personnel * The Wiggles are Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Vocals: Greg Page, Paul Paddick, Emma Pask * Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, John Field, Terry Murray * Bass: Murray Cook, Chris Lupton * Drums: Tony Henry * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Percussionist: Steve Machamer * Piano: Steve Blau * Backing Vocals: The Manzilla Singers (The Wiggles, Paul Paddick, Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran & Simon Pryce * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and mixed by Electric Avenue Stuidos, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist * Mastered at Studio 301 by Don Bartley Trivia * The audio during the speaking segments are from the Wiggle Bay video. * Ross Wilson as King Mondo guest stars in Eagle Rock. * All of the songs were written and arranged by The Wiggles, John Field, and Dominic Lindsay but Paul Paddick wrote Dancing in the Sand and Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong with them and Greg Truman wrote Dance Your Gloomies Away! and Greg Truman and Dance Your Gloomies Away! and The Zeezap Song with The Wiggles. Fergus' Jig is the only song The Wiggles wrote all by themselves. * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page wrote Wiggle Bay, Dancing on the Sand, Swim Like a Fish, C'est Wags, C'est Bon, Rolling Down the Sandhills, Running Up the Sandhills, Let's Make Some Rosy Tea, Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong, Watching the Waves, Let's Have a Barbie on the Beach, Dance Your Gloomies Away!, What's This Button For?, The Zeezap Song, Going Home and Fergus' Jig. * John Field and Dominic Lindsay wrote Wiggle Bay, Dancing on the Sand, Swim Like a Fish, C'est Wags, C'est Bon, Rolling Down the Sandhills, Running Up the Sandhills, Let's Make Some Rosy Tea, Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong, Watching the Waves, Let's Have a Barbie on the Beach, Dance Your Gloomies Away!, What's This Button For?, The Zeezap Song and Going Home. * Paul Paddick wrote Dancing on the Sand and Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong. * Greg Truman wrote Dance Your Gloomies Away! and The Zeezap Song. * This is the first album since The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack where Jeff plays the keyboards. * Dominic Field does dialogue for the Space Dancing intro. * The Wiggles (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, and Greg Page) are the manzillas in this album. Gallery WiggleBayAustralianCassette.jpg|Cassette WiggleBayAlbum.jpg|USA CD cover MI0001301270.jpg|Back cover 20170808_181516.jpg|Disc WiggleBayCassette.jpg|USA Cassette cover WiggleBayCDInsideCover.JPG|Inside cover WiggleBayCDBackCover.JPG|Back cover Album Booklet US Album Booklet File:WiggleBayUSalbumbooklet.png File:WiggleBayUSalbumbookletbackcover.png File:WiggleBayUSalbumbooklet1.png File:WiggleBayUSalbumbooklet2.png File:WiggleBayUSalbumbooklet3.png File:WiggleBayUSalbumbooklet4.png File:WiggleBayUSalbumbooklet5.png File:WiggleBayUSalbumbooklet6.png File:WiggleBayUSalbumbooklet7.png Category:Wiggles albums Category:2002 Category:2002 albums Category:Galleries Category:Concept albums